


What Did You Do To Your Hair?!

by TheFightingBull



Series: A New Life [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 17 year old Jason, Adopted Jason Todd, Alpha Mick Rory, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Jason Todd, Betas are not humans, Frustrated Parents, Gammas are humans, Haircuts, Jason Todd is Jason Rory, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Beta Read, Omega Barry Allen, Omega Leonard Snart, Omegas and Alphas are the same, Presented Jason, Teens, new life series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27835543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFightingBull/pseuds/TheFightingBull
Summary: Leonard is up early in the morning and he's not happy about it at all.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Jason Todd, Barry Allen/Mick Rory/Leonard Snart, Leonard Snart & Jason Todd, Mick Rory & Jason Todd
Series: A New Life [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870150
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	What Did You Do To Your Hair?!

“Jason Leonard Rory, what did you do to your hair?!” Leonard Snart practically shouted as he took stock of his seventeen-year-old son.

A son, that as of curfew the night before, had gone to bed _without_ a mohawk! Len stared in horror as he tried to make sense of why Jason would remove so much of his thick, wavy black hair in favor of a bad haircut from the _worst_ decade in terms of personal style. The mere thought of the way Len kept his own hair in the eighties and nineties was enough to send shivers down his spine.

Jason, prince of sass that he was, didn’t bother to respond but instead stared at Len with a raised brow as if _he_ were the one who’d done something strange or stupid.

“I’m waiting, Jason,” Len snapped when the pup still hadn’t answered.

With a roll of his teal blue eyes Jason sighed heavily. “Aw, come on, Dad! You know what a haircut is.”

“Don’t you throw lip at me, Pup,” Len snarled as he glanced at the microwave clock and felt his ire grow at the reminder. “It is seven am and I am awake. There will be no mercy if you test me.”

Despite what most people thought, Leonard Snart was not now, nor had he ever been a morning person. Even the Rogues had assumed Len was an early riser but they were dead wrong. The idea went hand in hand with the image of a controlled, well organized, team leader, and Len understood that, but no amount of truth to the stereotype in others like him would ever make Len a morning person.

Mick Rory, Barry Allen, and their pack’s only son had learned long ago that talking to Len anytime before noon was a risk.

Jason groaned like the whiny teenager he was. “Why _are_ you up?”

Ha! That was proof that Len’s pup had purposely waited until everyone went to bed to do _that_ to his hair! What was Jason thinking? And how had Len not woken up? He could tell by how well executed the new haircut was that an electric razor had been used and since the guest bathroom was on the same side of the hall as the master bedroom, Len would definitely have heard. Especially with as light a sleep as he was.

“Did you sneak out of the house to do that?” Len demanded.

Jason’s face paled, which was a dead giveaway. Was his son really that bad at broadcasting his thoughts to the entire watching world? You’d think with two supervillains and a superhero for parents the pup would have picked up on how to hide his damned thoughts a little better. But then, to be fair, Jason had always been an open book with the pack. Especially with Len.

He just hoped his boy was a hell of a lot more closed off to the rest of the world.

“Dad, it’s not that big of a deal, and you still haven’t told me what has you up so early,” Jason said as he tried to change the subject.

“If it wasn’t a big deal why’d you sneak out of the house to do it?” Len retorted and smiled when Jason blushed. “Exactly.”

“The fuck you do to your hair, pup?” Mick’s rumbling, grumpy voice pulled Len’s attention to the big alpha as he walked into the kitchen. “You look like a B movie villain.”

Lately Mick and Jason’s relationship had felt somewhat strained and he couldn’t help but cringe as he waited for the inevitable brawl between father and son. Instead, Jason laughed. It wasn’t his phony, ‘I’m just laughing to keep from biting your head off’ laugh either. Their egotistical and easily bruised son wasn’t insulted in the slightest. If anything, Jason looked proud as he raised his chin and grinned at them both.

Mick also didn’t seem phased by the laughter. The big alpha looked to be in a great mood this morning, which was the norm for the actual early rise of the pack, as he reached out to ruffle Jason’s shortened hair. The pup danced back behind Len and laughed again.

Len rolled his eyes as Mick scrambled forward trying to reach their son. No matter how angry Len was at Jason for destroying his beautiful hair, it was Len’s job to be the barrier between alpha and pup. Even if it was just playing. So he stayed in front of Jason, acting as a human shield while Mick and Jason played their game.

It gave him time to drink off some of his coffee anyhow.

“Good morning Mick, Jason… Uh, Len?” Barry frowned as he stared. He also didn’t know why Len was up, but unlike Jason who held only a passing curiosity long enough to keep him out of trouble, Barry was worried. It was clear by the way the younger omega’s face went from chipper and bright to skeptical and concerned. “Are you planning a heist?”

Len didn’t bother to answer. They all knew the truth. If Leonard Snart was up before Divorce Court started on the television, he was up to something.

“Why else would Dad be up at the asscrack of dawn?” Jason snickered behind him.

Len rounded on his son and glared. “Language, Jason.”

The boy smiled but raised his hands in surrender and then pecked Len on the cheek. “Sorry, Dad.”

Len set down his coffee mug on the counter was about to see off his perpetually late mate, when he was crushed between Jason’s powerful arms in a tight embrace. His pup rubbed his head against Len’s own temple and honestly? Len couldn’t deny his pup if he tried as the boy whined for attention.

Smiling, Len lifted his chin for Jason and scented his overgrown pup. It warmed something inside of Len to know that Jason still preferred Len’s scent on him when he went to school. It hinted that he felt his pack omega was the one most capable of defending and protecting him.

“Seriously though, why’d you do that to your hair?” Mick asked as he and Barry stood beside the fridge.

Len scowled at Jason when the boy let go and started to grab his own travel mug from the cupboard. “We were discussing _where_ he cut his hair,” Len informed both of his mates as he crossed his arms over his chest and gave their son his most glacial glare.

Barry looked alarmed and Mick looked pissed. “Did you sneak out last night?”

“Sorta,” Jason shrugged with a frown.

“No sorta about it, pup,” Len sneered. “You either did or you didn’t.”

With a dramatic sigh indicative of all teenagers, Jason rolled his eyes for the second time that morning. “Technically, then, yes. I snuck out of my bedroom and into the kitchen, but I didn’t leave the house.”

“Lisa,” Barry realized aloud. “Look at his haircut. It’s too good for him to have done it himself and we would have caught the scent of a stranger in our home. Lisa comes and goes as she pleases.”

Leonard looked over the haircut again and it was true. Jason had an impressive fade at his temples which spoke of years of practice. Mick snickered while Len pinched the bridge of his nose. Apparently the alpha had determined that he was no longer needed to discipline their unruly pup.

It amazed Len at what kinds of things Mick cared about and which ones didn’t even register to the big alpha. Mick had barely shrugged his shoulders when Jason got suspended for skipping school a few weeks back, but had nearly burned down Jason’s favorite tree in the backyard when the teen was discovered flirting with Eddie Thawne’s rookie partner.

Mick didn’t mind that Jason smoked cigarettes with his teammates now and then, but had grounded Jason for a week when Jason admitted to knocking out some omega at school. Even after Jason explained that he was defending a gamma, Mick hadn’t been moved to be lenient. Betas and alpha didn’t hit women or omegas. Period.

The fact that Mick and Jason had started fighting worse than ever before had forced Barry and Leonard to get some answers. They’d turned to Caitlin Snow when their home had turned into something of a warzone as father and son struggled against one another for dominance. Apparently alphas were far more likely to take a role in their beta child’s life than that of gammas, omegas, or even alphas. When asked why, there were plenty of theories, but no clear answers.

Betas were no longer common enough to study.

“If your sister’s gonna abuse our pup she isn’t welcome in our house,” Mick teased.

Jason laughed again. “I think it looks bad ass. Besides,” Jason said as he started pulling out stuff to make a ham sandwich from the fridge. “It’s all about solidarity.”

“For who?” Barry asked.

“Brodie, remember?”

Len only recalled that Brodie was on Jason’s football team, but he didn’t know anything else. Especially anything that would justify his son mutilating his hair. Mick was right, the mohawk was just … bad. Granted, Jason’s hair wasn’t sticking up more than an inch from his head like the kids Len had attended high school with. There were no electric blue or green streaks either. It was just Jason’s black hair in a modest mohawk.

He saw the look of derision on his son’s face when the boy realized not one of his parents knew who Jason was talking about.

“Brodie Boska? He had to have brain surgery for a tumor, guys,” Jason glared. “I only talked about it for the past two weeks.”

Barry was the first to speak up and offer his own support. “Oh, I remember you telling me about him. You guys thought about shaving all your hair off, right?”

“Right,” Jason nodded, somewhat placated. “But then we found out he only needed the one spot shaved and none of us wanted to be bald, so we chose this instead.”

“Why not just ask one of us? Why go through Lisa?” Len frowned.

With yet another roll of his eyes, Jason scoffed. “Because it’s _my_ hair and I shouldn’t have to.”

Mick glowered and a very real rumble vibrated from his chest. Ever since Jason had hit puberty Mick and Jason had been very possessive of each other and the pack. They’d get snarly and aggressive if either one of them referred to anything that related to the pack, their property or one another as their own.

As the leader of the Rogues, Len rarely had to put up with Mick being all alpha male during heists. Even at home the alpha hadn’t really been territorial, not even when Barry moved in and Lisa moved out. But the easy going, laid back alpha had changed almost the to minute that Jason presented as a beta. Especially at home. 

Jason and Mick could growl and snarl and posture at each other for hours over any implication that something they saw as their own belonged to the other.

Barry, who was probably late, checked his watch. “Are uh, are you two going to be okay? I know omegas should stick around during these kinds of things, but I really have to get to work.”

Leonard agreed. “I have shit to get done as well. I didn’t wake up this early to play referee because Jason thinks his hair belongs to him.”

“It does!” Jason snarled, an edge of warning in his tone.

“You’re underage, Beta,” Mick said with finality. “You don’t know own anything until you’re an adult and even then, while you live in _our_ den, you will follow _our_ rules.”

“My hair is on my body and it’s mine,” Jason all but hollered.

In a flash Jason and Mick lunged, but thankfully, Barry was far faster. The speedster inserted himself between his mate and the pack pup, preventing a fifth fight in the last week from breaking out. Mick shook his head like a dazed dog and took several steps back while Jason kept scrunching his nose as he moved back toward the counter to finish making his breakfast.

Len knew why both men reacted the way they did as the gentle scent of hazelnut coffee drifted through the air on the back of a soft purring sound. Even Len felt better about being awake so early with Barry purring away. It was something Len could do to, but he often forgot about it and so he’d stood by helplessly several times as he watched his alpha mate and their pup rip into each other.

“Look, I have to go, but you two need to stop,” Barry ordered as he went first to Mick and kissed the man on the lips and then walked over to Jason and put a hand on his shoulder. “Ease up, Jason. You can’t keep being so touchy.”

Their son nodded but didn’t say anything as he kept working at making a double stack sandwich for breakfast as Barry moved to Len. They kissed deeply, nuzzling one another before Barry gave Len a reassuring smile and took off from the house.

“So… whatever your planning,” Jason said as soon as he was sure Barry was long gone. “Can I help?”

As always Len and Mick answered at the same time. Every time the boy asked, ever since being adopted into their pack, the answer hadn’t changed. This time however, it had. Len looked to Mick, concern warring with his need to tell off the alpha for stepping into the territory of Rogue leader.

“What do you mean ‘sure’, Mick?”

Jason started to open his mouth, but Len silenced him with _the look_ and ended the attempt at sarcasm before it even began. He then focused his malevolent scowl on his mate. Unfortunately, Mick was either too dense or too desensitized to the look to care.

“I get you don’t want to be seen around him looking like that,” Mick grinned. “But the pup’s gotta learn some time.”

The joke fell flat if only because what they were discussing felt too serious for any playful banter. It worried Len. Their pack survived almost every feud or disagreement by falling back on a healthy dose of puns, sass, and banter.

What had happened to them?

“Omega, I know you’re in charge of heists and I know you’re the one that makes the plans, but we’ve been letting him help out for years,” Mick spoke up. “He wants to help you plan. That’s a good thing, isn’t it?”

Their son wisely stayed silent as he put away all the items he’d pulled out to make some monstrous sandwich. Len swallowed hard. It was one thing to let Jason play look out or to even have him help with the vaults or distract guards. It was another entirely for Len to allow _anyone_ to get involved in the planning process. It was _his_ job. _His_ role amongst the crew.

Mick was immediately as Len’s side, pressing his lips to his ear. “I’ll follow your lead, Omega. You know that.” The stubble tickled Len’s ear, but he refused to step back. “But the kid _is_ ready.”

Len bit at his lip as he watched Jason patiently wait for an answer. If Len started passing down what he’d learned about pulling jobs then it meant Jason could start doing his own. Hell, Len had a sneaking suspicion the pup already had. Especially when Jason had traveled with his debate team to Nationals out in California last year.

Someone called Mayhem had riled up the Teen Titans and Len just _knew_ it was Jason. By the time Flash had arrived to find out if Jason was in danger, the battle between good teens and one bad teen was over. Mayhem had escaped and no one even knew what the boy had wanted to achieve, let alone if he had succeeded.

The pack had only noticed that despite the debate team losing soundly against the first school they faced, Jason had been in a great mood. His normal competitive aggression hadn’t been triggered, even after losing. There’d been no outbursts of anger or boredom. Just a happy, well behaved pup who seemed to have enjoyed spending time with his parents.

“Dad?” Jason called softly. “I’ll do it your way, one hundred percent, I promise.”

Len didn’t know why he was dragging it out. He already knew he’d give in. He’d known it the moment Mick had put his support behind the idea. Mick may not be the leader of the Rogues, but Len still trusted his judgement. At least when it came to Jason. Even if the two fought constantly, it was evident that Mick knew just how hard to push their son and when to pull back.

“I’m getting started now Jason, you’ll have to choose; school or helping me,” Len warned.

Jason’s expression fell and Len could see the boy running through his plans for the next couple of months. How much school would he have to miss? Which sports would he be giving up? Could he handle sitting still at Len’s side for hours and hours on end for however long it took Len to put together his plan?

“You have hockey this season, don’t you?” Len asked, feeling more and more relief even as his pup began to deflate. The boy nodded. “You know what your coach and the doctor said. You give up on your sports and don’t rid yourself of the aggression, you’ll start picking fights again. Your friendship with Gordi barely survived the summer.”

The teen’s frown deepened but finally, Jason nodded. “You’re right, Dad. I’ll head to school. Maybe this summer I could help you out?”

Len nodded and refused to feel guilty as Jason made his decision. Their life wasn’t easy and Len didn’t really care if Jason never became a thief. Not like Mick did. He’d be more disappointed that Jason chose school over theft than Jason, Len or Barry. As if it prove that point, Len looked to his husband and frowned at how upset the alpha looked.

“He’s better than us, babe,” Len offered softly.

Mick nodded. “I want to keep him close, Len. I worry about the pack he’ll one day join. The dangers of fighting with alpha consistently… He could get hurt.”

“We’ll always be pack, Mick, but that doesn’t mean we’ll always be in the same pack,” Len frowned. “One day he’s going to want to start his own family.”

Mick frowned. “Betas don’t build families easily, Len. They support them. They strengthen them. But they don’t build them.”

Len frowned and wondered how Mick could be so sure about something there was almost no information on. Could his instincts really be that informative or did he have information from another authority he’d yet to reveal. It was tempting to ask, but he had a heist to plan and his son and mates had places of their own to be.

He didn’t want to know what Mick meant or what kind of consequences his words held for their only son. Mick really needed to just get Barry knocked up. Maybe if there were a baby brother or sister for Jason, he wouldn’t be so quick to grow up and leave their pack regardless of whether he was making his own or supporting one’s creation.

“I’ll see you later tonight, Omega,” Mick said before he bent down and kissed Len’s lips.

Len nodded. “I love you, Alpha.”

As soon as Jason was out of the house, Len was left alone to his thoughts and planning. He wondered if maybe he’d been too hard on Jason, but as he pulled out his tablet and pulled up the blue prints to the Museum of Art in Gotham City, he decided he’d made the right call. He never wanted Jason in that shithole again.


End file.
